


【遊戲王ARC-V】月光照耀的朦朧之城

by Remorgphy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remorgphy/pseuds/Remorgphy





	1. 月光照耀的朦朧之城

在某座城市裡，有個被稱為都市傳說般的存在。

傳說中，他拯救了這個城市無數次，從罪犯的手中，從外界的入侵中守護了這座城市。

人們讚頌他，不知其身的無名英雄。

 

直至某日，守護著城市的結界被打破了，外界的人們進到了這個城市。

英雄他沒有出現。

他們說，是英雄他封鎖了這個城市，不讓外界與這座城市交流。

他們說，他們英雄是惡魔，要從惡魔的手中拯救他們。

接受了他們說法的居民們，喧騰的聲音掩蓋了一切。

「是啊，是英雄他封鎖了這個城市，失去了跟外界一起交流進步的機會。」這是來自城市中未有工作人民的嘆息。

「對對，因為隔離，我們都不知道外面超越我們多少了！」這是來自看到外界人們身上裝備服飾後的的激憤。

「可是，英雄確實守護了我們......」反駁的聲音被埋沒在了呼聲之中，逐漸的微弱下去。

最後，外界的人們將願意離開的人帶了出去，留下了不願離開的居民們。

 

而離開的居民再也沒有回來。

  
  
  


「我說你們啊......這樣突然的變回蛋我也很困擾的。」城市的英雄──扎克，此刻被困在被稱為龍谷的神殿中，祭司與神殿人員在迴廊上尋找著取走供奉卡片的入侵者。

懷抱著四顆顏色各異的蛋。

『我們就是還沒出生就被先封進卡片裏了。』紅色的蛋飄出了小小的赤紅色龍影，布偶般大小的龍蹭著扎克的手臂『現在離開卡片就變回蛋了。』

『不過很快就會出來了喔，大哥哥放心。』軟軟的童音說道『大家很快也會一起出來的。』

「唉......這不是只能帶你們出去了嗎。」扎克無奈的對著小小的龍影笑著。

「總之，先想辦法離開這裡吧！」

還有自己的城市要好好守護呢。

  
  


此時的朦朧之城，已經被解開了結界。


	2. 月光照耀的朦朧之城

『城裡的倖存者們，儘快加入我們王宮吧！』城外的廣播準時的傳入城內，比雞鳴或是鬧鈴都要來的準時，儼然可以代替城內鐘樓的存在了。

儘管內容聽了令人心生不悅。

『你們的英雄已經放棄你們了！外面的世界已經遭受侵蝕，需要你們的戰力加入！』廣播的音量越發大聲，儘管從內容聽來差不多到今日的尾聲了。

「好吵......」由被團與枕頭堆砌成的搖籃內，小小的紅龍不耐的鑽進了被團中，身旁的三顆蛋也搖晃了下。

『游矢......』紫堇色的蛋往紅龍那滾了一些距離，未醒的軟糯聲音喊著同伴『把我也一起抓進去......真的好吵。』

「哈啊......好。」紅龍的尾巴將三顆蛋一起捲進來，打了個哈欠後又沈睡了過去。

 

扎克回到鐘樓內的住宅時，看到的就是一隻小龍與三顆蛋一起埋在布團內，只露出了一小角，發出了呼嚕嚕的鼾聲。

「又是這樣啊......」扎克帶著笑意幫他們拉好被子，並關上了窗戶隔絕外界的聲響。

「今天王宮的呼告又吵到你們了啦，辛苦了。」

黑紫色的蛋搖晃了下，頂了扎克的掌心。

『不要擔心，我們沒事的。』

「好好好，你們可以安心的等待破殼就好了。」溫暖而略微粗糙的掌心搓揉了下游斗的蛋。

沒有回應，搖籃內的小生物們又陷入沈睡般的歸於寂靜，隱約能看到呼吸的起伏與聲音。

扎克提起了搖籃，放置到已經有月光照耀的窗邊。

 

夜晚的鐘樓內寂然無聲，良好的隔音將城內夜生活的喧囂隔絕著。

「米德拉什，這次有多少居民回想起遺忘的記憶了？」沉金色的龍瞳閃爍著微光，輕倚在門上的身影不復見先前的溫柔，而是凜然的威嚴。

屬於朦朧之城的無名英雄，身為地下城主的氣勢。

「大約四成左右，並且，人數仍隨著每月的新月到來而持續增加。」綠髮的少女遞上調查報告，平淡的回應著。

「目前，部分的星因士與龍星皆回想起原先作為精靈的記憶，至於我們影依，經由拿菲莉大人這次也恢復精靈力看來，應是全數恢復精靈身分與能力取回了。」

「.....是嗎。」已經是無機質狀態的雙眼凝視著窗外的紛擾「你覺得，等他們全部恢復後，還需要我的守護嗎？」

「或是，你們還需要朦朧之城存在嗎？」

 

「需要的。」短暫的寂靜過後，米德拉什給出了回應。

「是扎克大人讓我們得以離開卡片束縛自由的生活著，也只有在這裡，影依與其他部族才有和平相處的可能性。」上揚的嘴角勾起了柔和的微笑「再者，比起讓人類召喚我們，與其他種族進行無理由的戰鬥，能有個和平的棲身之處，很好。」

「因為感受到精靈的不甘而與霸王龍大人融合的扎克大人您，不是最了解這點的嗎？」

「那，我就先告退了。」沒有等待扎克的回復，米德拉什帶著她的座騎離開了鐘樓。

 

「只是擔心，那些被王宮那方人類煽動而離開朦朧之城的精靈們。」

回想起在從龍谷回到朦朧之城的途中，經過破碎結界前在王宮士兵那邊傳來的，精靈的呼救聲。

「當時為了保護未出生的龍們與結界重塑，我沒有出手。」

之後，來自精靈的呼救如同以往，紛擾著夜晚，形成了每夜的惡夢。


	3. 月光照耀的朦朧之城

隨著突兀的顫動，沉金色的雙眸微微睜開，泛紅的眼眶帶著不安與驚懼。

精瘦的手臂緩緩的覆上雙眼，片刻，周身的脆弱氛圍消失，取而代之的是屬於城市守護者的凌厲。

「果然不會因為白天的假意撤軍就平息嗎。」

換上外出的服裝後，披上黑色帶著金綠色線裝飾的披風，扎克踏出了房門。

以城市的無名英雄身分。

  
  


月光照耀下的籃子內，黑紫色的蛋殼顫抖了下。

幅度小而有力的搖晃持續著，一下，兩下，伴隨著蛋殼裂開了聲音與低低的呼嚕聲，一隻泛著紫色光芒的黑龍探了出來，揮了下還溼漉漉的翅膀。

「吼嗚～」發出了破殼後的第一道聲音後，小小的黑龍又鑽回被團想重新進入睡眠。

然後被白色的蛋撞了出來。

『遊 — 斗 — ！你現在全身都還是濕答答的，去外面吹乾再進來。』遊吾不耐的滾了滾，還未等到遊斗回應便被遊矢的尾巴一起掃了出去。

「遊吾不可以這樣！之後你出殼後我也這樣把你趕出去喔。」

『覆議。』遊里在一陣吵鬧後也沒了睡意，興致勃勃的看著眼前的情況。

『遊里你也還沒出殼，別吵。』

『跟我一樣的龍在說什麼話呢。』

『你......！』遊吾往籃子的邊緣滾了滾，想藉由衝力往遊里身上撞去，還沒開始就被遊斗的尾巴拉著。

「遊吾冷靜。」遊斗慢慢的把白綠色的蛋頂回被團「我等等想跟扎克一起去外面看看......遊矢要一起嗎？」

「現在？」異色的眼眸盈滿了不可置信「我們都還不能變成人形呢，原形也還是幼體，怎麼去呢？」

「可以的。」隨著遊斗的話語，窗外的月色被遮掩了。

龐大身軀的黑紫色異色眼龍遮掩了窗外所有的視線。

「因為扎克與這座城市的月光，剛剛成功聯繫上霸王黑龍前輩了。」

  
  


已經在街道上奔走的扎克並未發現在鐘樓上，四龍引發的事件。

感應到布下的結界又被一點一滴的破壞，已經繞行了城市修復著結界，擊退了不少敵人，也救回不少已被重製成卡片的精靈。

在結界的修復大致完成後，扎克前往位於城門的司令塔，整理著卡片準備進行恢復成精靈的儀式時 —— 那是在一瞬間發生的事 —— 鮮紅的火舌吞噬著守護城市的螢光，碎裂的鐵片伴隨著強烈的轟鳴，

「機殼？開什麼玩笑？」在城門外防守的獄火機那海瑪揮動翅膀勉強的頂住來自物質主義的攻擊，然而，躲過了殺招，卻是沒有避開隨後因物質主義龐大體積移動而造成的結界破損。

「機殼你們通通都到敵方了嗎？提耶拉大人都還在這邊啊！」

修補過的結界再次出現了裂痕。

「你們就這麼甘心再度成為卡片為人使用？」

物質主義身上的光芒閃爍了數回，片刻，在結界上投影出了文字。

 

> C:\tierre\qliphoth.exe執行發生錯誤。   
>  接下來執行來自不明來源的程序。   
>  要執行C:\sophia\sefiroth.exe嗎？<Y/N>...[Y]

 

「不是吧？」米德拉什拿起了通訊器聯絡著拿非莉和影靈衣「機殼的設定不是因為sophia運行錯誤才執行了tierre程序才是，現在執行碼被逆轉了？」

「神星樹大人還在但是也還沒覺醒......提耶拉大人還在嗎？」那海瑪退到後線後維持著精靈狀態的投影，問著在司令塔的扎克。

「提耶拉還在，他應該沒有在最初就被說服到王宮的人類那方。」後方布陣的扎克確認著目前城內復甦精靈記憶的人口與種族構成。

「這不合理......在提耶拉跟獄火機都在朦朧之城的情況下為何機殼他們會到王宮那方去......」後方用精靈力量投影出的霸王龍守護著扎克與市區避開流彈的侵襲。

「就算是執行錯誤也不合理，機殼他們其實本質就是機械程式運作的中介器.......機械程式？」靈光乍現後，扎克俐落的跳上霸王龍的身上。

「霸王龍，拜託了，帶我飛到能看到敵軍陣勢的高度。」臨走前，扎克發動了手上的二重防禦者，紅棕交錯的的防護罩籠罩著整個城市。

「儘管去吧，扎克大人。」米德拉什興致勃勃的操弄著手上的絲線「等拿非莉大人過來後，不把物質主義拉過來做成影依可嚥不下這口氣啊！」

「我說啊，你們影依可別再重現一次到處拉別人做成影依的行為啊，好不容易不少種族願意讓族人待在你們那邊也不爭吵的。」身為副司令的衛星騎士 織女一看著興奮起來的米德拉什「天市右垣七到現在還歸屬在你們影依那邊的事，我們星因士內部還是有些微詞的。」

「我們這不是沒有在把人製作成影依了嗎，在成為朦朧之城的居民之後。」把玩著絲線的手最後打出了一個花繩結又解開

「現在當前重要的是，保全好這個可以讓我們沒有芥蒂自由生活的城市啊！」

 

「朦朧之城啊......你真的讓這些精靈們真心喜歡上這裡了。」

聽到了對話的扎克不禁輕笑了起來，眼角帶著怎也隱藏不了的開心。

「就是這樣，才要把那些離開朦朧之城，發出呼救的精靈們也帶回來啊！」

 

「吼嗚 ——」

揮動著翅膀，霸王龍也如此回應著。


End file.
